


crescendo

by moondanse



Series: all the boys [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Blowjobs, Choking, Dom Huang Ren Jun, Established Relationship, FaceFucking, Kink Exploration, Light dom/sub undertones, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Rough Sex, Sub Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, they are in love!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:08:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29914623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moondanse/pseuds/moondanse
Summary: It’s exhilarating to be used - to be ruined, turned into something pathetic and messy, all in the name of making Renjun feel good.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan
Series: all the boys [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2199900
Comments: 9
Kudos: 116





	crescendo

**Author's Note:**

> do not perceive me.
> 
> this is another addition to my [twitter au](https://twitter.com/00lineaus/status/1309034107704406018), but again, you don't need to read that to enjoy this. i slapped it into a "series" so my au readers know where to find all the extras, but each piece is a standalone. 
> 
> this has past chenle/hyuck, so if u don't like that, kindly click away. (also: [this](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/EsDWIEFVoAAlg7q?format=jpg&name=large) is the tweet renjun mentions, for context.)
> 
> enjoy, horny people!

Renjun has been acting weird all day.

It starts when they wake up and Donghyuck rolls over in bed to give him a good morning kiss. The response is less enthusiastic than usual, and when Renjun moves to the kitchen to start boiling some water for a cup of tea, he hardly glances Donghyuck’s way. It’s odd, but Donghyuck pushes it to the back of his mind, assuming Renjun is simply tired.

But then the day progresses, and Renjun’s cold attitude starts to worry him more. It’s not like his boyfriend to be acting this way without an explanation - not since they promised to communicate with each other openly and fully. Donghyuck watches Renjun type away diligently on his laptop and wonders if he did something wrong.

Not only is he unresponsive; he’s also _fidgety._ Renjun picks at the fabric of his pants and jiggles his leg as he works. His teeth worry at his bottom lip, and Donghyuck thinks he might break skin if he keeps it up. He’s run his hands through his hair more times than Donghyuck can count, and if he wasn’t so clearly anxious about something, it’d be awfully sexy.

As it stands, something is definitely wrong.

“Baby?” Donghyuck calls out.

“Huh?”

Renjun seems startled, like he’d forgotten Donghyuck was even there.

_Ouch._

“Is something wrong?” Donghyuck asks with a frown. “You seem distant today.”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean…you’ve barely looked at me since we woke up. I only got one kiss. And when I asked if you wanted to grab lunch, you said no.”

Renjun bites down on his lower lip, again. Donghyuck grimaces.

“Do I have to spend every second of every day with you?” Renjun says, not taking his eyes off his laptop screen. But his hands have stalled over the keyboard, and Donghyuck can tell that they’re shaking a little.

“Well, no.” Donghyuck tries not to let the hurt show in his voice. Of course they don’t need to spend every waking moment together - it’s just that they’ve been in their honeymoon phase for the past few weeks, basically inseparable, and the sudden shift is jarring. “I’m just worried about you. Is everything okay?”

Renjun sighs, his shoulders slumping in defeat.

“I’m okay, Hyuck,” he says. He finally turns to look Donghyuck in the eye and gives him a soft smile. “Sorry for worrying you. I’m just...thinking about something.”

Donghyuck isn’t sure if this is good or bad.

“Yeah…? Thinking about what?”

“Well. How do I put this.” Donghyuck’s heart rate picks up in his chest, suddenly imagining all the worst things that could come out of Renjun’s mouth. Does he want to break up? Did he fuck up somehow?

“Is it something I did?”

“No,” Renjun shakes his head. “It’s not that. It’s...um...was Chenle joking?”

“Hm?”

“Just…a while ago, on twitter. He said something and I was wondering if it was a joke or not.”

Donghyuck’s brow furrows. He has no idea what Renjun is referring to, but the mention of Chenle puts him a little on edge. Renjun’s been jealous of his exes before. Is this another one of those instances?

“What was it?” he asks. Now _he’s_ the one biting at his bottom lip. 

“Uh.”

“Renjun.” Donghyuck reaches out for his hand. “What is it? You can tell me anything, you know?”

“I know, I know.” Renjun takes a deep breath, squeezes his hand. “Okay...he said you liked being choked.”

Well, that’s certainly not where he was expecting this conversation to go. Donghyuck lets out a half-laugh, half-sigh, relieved and bewildered by the sudden twist. _This_ is what Renjun was so anxious about? Choking?

“Oh! I mean. I’ll be honest,” he says. “Yeah, I’m into it. Does that make you uncomfortable?”

“No! No. I was just. Curious. Did you um...did you do that with Chenle?”

Donghyuck blushes. “Oh. Um. Yeah,” he says. “We didn’t have sex or anything. We just...messed around a little.”

“I see.”

“...why are you asking?”

“Uh.” Renjun shuffles his feet, staring pointedly at the ground. “It’s kind of been on my mind since I saw Chenle’s tweet. I guess I’m curious about it? Like, what does it feel like?”

“What does it feel like to choke on someone’s dick?”

Renjun’s cheeks bloom a deep, dark red. “Y-yeah.”

“Well.” Donghyuck pauses, trying to find the words to do it justice. “It’s not for everyone, definitely. It can be scary at first. You can’t breathe, you know? But I like it because it’s...man, I don’t know. There’s something sexy about letting someone have their way with you. Like, your life is in their hands and you’re stripped of all power. It’s...exhilarating.”

Renjun doesn’t seem to share the sentiment. “That sounds horrifying,” he says, eyes growing wide. 

Donghyuck laughs. “If you like being in control, then yeah. I can see why it would be. But I like surrendering myself to my partner. It feels good to be used. Like you’re a tool for pleasure.”

“I—”

Renjun seems to be struggling with his words. Donghyuck eyes him carefully. 

“...do you want to try it?”

“Maybe?” Renjun scratches at his sideburns, once again avoiding eye contact. “I mean...I don’t wanna be choked. But maybe…”

Now Donghyuck’s eyes grow wide as he realizes what his boyfriend is proposing. 

“You want to choke me,” he says. It’s a statement, not a question, because it’s so obvious now what Renjun’s been thinking about all day - why he’s been so distant and shy.

Renjun’s face is the color of a tomato. “God, this is embarrassing.”

Donghyuck sends him a reassuring smile.

“Embarrassing, but also very exciting,” he says. He can’t deny how the prospect of Renjun choking him has him half-hard in his pants already, his heart thrumming in anticipation. He doesn’t care if it’s embarrassing - the thought of exploring this with the boy he loves makes up for any of that.

“Yeah?” Renjun blinks up at him through his bangs. 

“Yeah.” Donghyuck gulps. Renjun is so pretty it almost hurts. “It would be an honor to choke on your cock, Renjun.”

And just like that, the magic spell is broken. “Oh my god,” Renjun wails, hiding his face in his hands. Next to him, Donghyuck can’t stop laughing.

“I’m serious!” he says. “I want to try it with you. Just let me know when.”

Renjun flat out refuses to look at him, now. Donghyuck doesn’t push it and simply goes back to scrolling through twitter on his phone, his anxiety assuaged and confidence boosted. He’s got nothing to worry about. He knows that Renjun will come to him when he’s ready.

  
  
  
  
  
  


_When he’s ready_ ends up being later that same night, as they’re getting ready to go to bed. Donghyuck is already in his pajamas - soft cotton pants and a matching tank top that Renjun’s mother had gotten for him for Christmas last year - when Renjun clears his throat awkwardly.

“...can I help you?” Donghyuck asks, raising his eyebrows.

Renjun looks at him with fire in his eyes. “Yes, you can,” he says, and then he’s leaning forward to kiss Donghyuck, _hard._

To say Donghyuck is surprised is an understatement. He didn’t think Renjun meant _tonight._ Even as their tongues intertwine and their hands roam underneath shirts, he can hardly believe what’s happening. Even as Renjun pulls him on top of him and says he wants to try it _now,_ it still feels like a dream. Donghyuck lets Renjun take the lead and does what some would argue he does worst: he obeys.

“Don’t we need, like, a safe word or something?” Renjun pants as he shuffles out of his boxers. He’s already painfully hard, and Donghyuck takes a moment to appreciate the sight before him.

“Oh, Junnie, it’s just facefucking,” he says, lifting his eyes with some effort. “I’ll be perfectly fine! Besides, I’ve done this before. I know what I’m doing.”

“Okay, but _I_ don’t! What if I can’t control myself and something happens—”

“You think you won’t be able to control yourself around me? Aw, I’m flattered.”

Renjun huffs and pushes at Donghyuck’s shoulder as he settles back onto the bed. “Donghyuck, this is serious.”

“Alright, alright,” he chuckles. “We can come up with a signal if it makes you feel better. How about I tap you three times if it’s too much and I need you to stop?”

“Three taps? Where?”

“I don’t know, your wrists? Hips? Chest? Wherever I can reach, honestly.” Donghyuck doesn’t foresee the need for a signal, but if it makes Renjun feel more comfortable, then he’s happy to establish one. It’s not like they’re doing anything _too_ intense, though he supposes it’s better to be safe than sorry.

“Okay.” Renjun takes a deep, steadying breath. “Okay.”

Donghyuck’s eyes soften, and he reaches out to hold Renjun’s hands in his own. “We don’t have to do this if you aren’t comfortable with it,” he says. “I’m perfectly happy having safe, vanilla sex with you for the rest of our lives.”

“No, I want to!” Renjun’s cheeks are red, his mouth set in a determined frown. “I just…want to be careful. Just in case.”

“Alright.” Donghyuck’s heart swells with love - what Renjun doesn’t understand is that he trusts him one hundred percent. He has no doubt in his mind that he won’t hurt him, even unintentionally, because he’s _Renjun._ “Tell me if you change your mind.”

“Okay.”

Slowly, Donghyuck starts to kiss him again. Renjun reciprocates, his hands tangling in the hair at his nape. Renjun’s cock is hard and leaking between them, but Donghyuck pays it no mind. He’ll get there eventually - for now, he takes his time pressing kisses to Renjun’s lips, his jaw, his neck, his collarbones. When he makes it down to his stomach, he starts sucking some hickeys there, teeth grazing and tongue soothing. Renjun inhales, deep and steadying, and drops his arms to his sides.

“Have you ever had a blowjob before?” Donghyuck asks, dipping lower.

“Yeah,” Renjun breathes. “But not—not like this.”

Donghyuck nods, presses a soft kiss to the inside of his thigh. “I’ll start slow, okay? Then you can take over when you feel comfortable.”

“O-okay.”

Renjun relaxes back into the pillows behind him and closes his eyes. Donghyuck gently wraps one hand around the base of Renjun’s cock, holding him in place. He begins with slow, sensual licks up the side of his shaft - just a taste. He’s never done this with Renjun before, so he takes his time exploring every divot and vein. They’re still new to the bedroom, having only slept together a handful of times. Every sharp intake of breath and slight twitch of Renjun’s body is fresh and exciting, addicting - like discovering a new favorite song. Donghyuck wants to play this particular song on repeat, over and over.

He runs his tongue along Renjun’s slit, teasing. Renjun tenses underneath him with a groan.

“Donghyuck,” he warns. “Get on with it.”

Donghyuck laughs. His breath tickles the head of Renjun’s cock, pulling another impatient groan from his throat. “Thought you wanted me to start slow?” he hums, pressing a kiss to the side of his length. 

“Not that slow,” Renjun huffs. Donghyuck’s hand twists around his base, and he lets out another low whine. “Want to feel you all around me.”

“Fuck.” 

And as much as Donghyuck loves the teasing, how can he resist when Renjun makes such a lovely request? Before Renjun can say anything else, Donghyuck repositions himself and wraps his lips around him. With his tongue pressed to the underside of his cock, he begins to bob his head up and down in a purposeful rhythm. Slow, but not too slow. Careful, but not too careful.

Renjun moans, and it’s like music to his ears. Donghyuck smiles against him and works his tongue to the best of his abilities. One of his hands massages his shaft while the other reaches up to cup his balls. Renjun melts underneath him, hands clutching at the sheets and head thrown back against the pillows.

Donghyuck continues to pleasure him like this for a few more minutes. But while blowing Renjun is nice, this isn’t exactly what they came to bed for. He gives his boyfriend a few more good sucks before pulling off of him with a wet _pop_ , propping himself up on his elbows. 

“Put your hands in my hair,” he says. “When I go back down, you can hold me in place and fuck my mouth, okay? You’re in control.”

Renjun gazes at him, eyes heavy and lidded, his whole body blooming a deep red.

“You make it sound so dirty.”

“It is dirty,” Donghyuck laughs. “I’m asking you to come in my mouth.”

“Good point.” Renjun pauses, then reaches up to run a tentative hand through Donghyuck’s hair. It’s longer, now - perfect for yanking. “Okay. I’m ready.”

Donghyuck sends him a soft smile before lowering his head once more. “Three taps, okay? Otherwise assume I’m all good and keep going. Don’t worry about me, just enjoy it.”

“Okay,” Renjun says. “Got it.”

Donghyuck relaxes, lets his jaw go slack as he takes Renjun in as deep as he can manage. Renjun lets out a breathy moan and Donghyuck hums around him, pleased that he’s already enjoying this. He nuzzles into the pubic hair at his base, trying to non-verbally reassure him that he’s fine. More than fine, really. 

Renjun’s hips stutter. Not a full thrust just yet, but it’s enough that Donghyuck can feel Renjun growing more confident by the second. Renjun cards his fingers through Donghyuck’s hair, gentle and affectionate. 

Then he pushes his head down with a purposeful shove. 

Donghyuck is shocked by the suddenness of the action. He almost gags as Renjun’s cock hits the back of his throat - but he manages to gather himself in time, hands scrambling for purchase. Renjun’s grip on his hair is tight, now; fingers on a mission as he fucks up into him. Donghyuck whines, eyes fluttering closed as he lets the sensation of breathlessness wash over him. 

Renjun pulls at his hair so hard that Donghyuck can feel his scalp burning. A good burn; a satisfying burn. A burn that tells him Renjun is really, really enjoying this. And even though this is quite possibly the filthiest thing he’s ever done, Donghyuck thinks there’s something romantic about it, as well. He trusts Renjun completely - knows he’s safe in his hands - and isn’t afraid to surrender all control. He gives his whole body and heart to Renjun, lets him do with him as he will.

“Ah, _fuck,_ Donghyuck—you feel so good—”

The praise is enough to make Donghyuck’s own cock strain against the fabric of his pants. He lets out another satisfied moan, submits himself entirely to Renjun’s hold. Renjun pulls him up by the hair and shoves him back down again, hips rocking erratically to chase even more friction. Donghyuck can feel the drool running down his chin, sloppy and wet, but he doesn’t care. Like he told Renjun before, it’s exhilarating to be used - to be ruined, turned into something pathetic and messy, all in the name of making his lover feel good.

And Renjun seems to be feeling _good._ He fucks Donghyuck’s mouth with abandon, head thrown back and legs shaking where they cage him in. Donghyuck does his best to breathe through his nose as Renjun’s cock continuously punches into the back of his throat, blocking his airways. Renjun is noisy underneath him, every thrust accompanied by a moan or a whine. It’s unbearably sexy, the way he completely loses himself in the moment. Donghyuck ruts against the bed, desperately turned on. 

“Fuck, _fuck,”_ Renjun groans. For a moment his movements slow, one of his hands leaving Donghyuck’s hair to brush a tear from underneath his eye. Donghyuck hadn’t realized he was crying - but he’s not surprised. Renjun certainly isn’t holding back.

Renjun breathes, hips stilling for a moment. “You look so fucking pretty right now,” he says, pulling Donghyuck off of his cock and caressing the side of his face. “All ruined for me.”

“Jun.” Donghyuck croaks. His voice is completely shot, and he’s unsure why they’ve stopped, but he’s desperate for more. “Don’t stop. Please.”

Suddenly, Renjun sits up. He pushes on Donghyuck’s shoulders until _he’s_ the one on his back, their positions switched. Renjun climbs over Donghyuck’s body and places a hand around his neck with a tight squeeze.

Donghyuck’s eyes widen. He certainly wasn’t expecting _this._

“This okay?” Renjun whispers, shuffling until his dick - hard and wet with spit and precum - presses against Donghyuck’s lips. Donghyuck gasps and nods, unable to form any coherent words. He mouths at Renjun’s cock as best as he can in his current pinned down state. Renjun’s free hand reaches for Donghyuck’s, interlacing their fingers above his head. He releases his hold on Donghyuck’s neck and pins his other wrist in the same position.

“Open,” he commands. Donghyuck does as he’s asked, and Renjun pushes inside his mouth with a sound so obscene it’ll haunt Donghyuck’s wet dreams for months to come.

With Renjun on top, it’s easier for him to set a rhythm without tiring himself out. He fucks into Donghyuck’s mouth even faster than before. Donghyuck is a slobbery mess, eyes rolled back and prickling with tears. Every ounce of his energy is focused on not gagging as his boyfriend pounds into him - that and not coming completely undone in his pants. Renjun hasn’t even touched him yet and he’s this far gone. 

“Mmmngh,” Donghyuck gurgles, squirming under Renjun’s hold. Renjun loosens his hold on his hands, giving him a chance to tap out if necessary, but that isn’t what Donghyuck wants. God, no. He’d keep this going forever if he could.

But alas, all good things must come to an end. Renjun is close - Donghyuck can tell because his thrusts have become sloppier, his breaths quicker. He’s not so much moaning anymore as he is panting. Donghyuck opens his eyes to sneak a peek at Renjun’s face. He can’t see much in their current position, especially not with Renjun’s long bangs obscuring his eyes, but what he can see makes his heart stutter in his chest.

Perfect. Renjun is so fucking perfect.

“Donghyuck,” Renjun sighs, squeezing his hands. “Donghyuckie, I’m so close—ah—”

Donghyuck hums against him, squeezing back. The vibration of his throat seems to be enough to send Renjun over the edge, because moments later he cries out - and then Donghyuck’s throat is suddenly filled with a hot, sticky liquid and the bitter taste of Renjun’s cum.

Donghyuck swallows it all. When Renjun rolls off of him in a tired slump, he sits up to wipe the excess mess off his mouth with the back of one hand. He shoves his other hand in his pants to jerk himself off in a frenzy - spilling over his fingers in mere seconds. 

_“God,”_ he groans. His throat burns from the abuse, but it’s once again a good burn, the type that serves as a reminder of how fucking hot his boyfriend is. Donghyuck wipes his hand on the outside of his pajama pants - he’ll clean that up later - and collapses next to Renjun on the bed. They’re upside-down, feet near the pillows - but neither of them have the strength to care.

“Hyuck.” Renjun takes a deep, steadying breath. His eyes are closed, chest heaving and brow shining with sweat. “You’re insane.”

All Donghyuck can do is laugh. He weakly reaches over for one of Renjun’s hands and laces their fingers together once more. “Good?” he croaks, voice still rough and scratchy.

“So fucking good,” Renjun admits. He turns on his side, drops Donghyuck’s hand in favor of snuggling up against him. He presses his chin into Donghyuck’s shoulder and gazes at him with a look far too innocent given what they’d just done. “Did I do okay?” he asks.

Donghyuck honestly can’t believe he’s even asking.

“Duh,” he says. “Are you sure you haven’t done this before?”

Renjun smiles. “Promise I haven’t,” he says. “Your voice sounds hot like that, by the way.”

“Yeah?” Donghyuck laughs, weak. “I don’t think I’ll be able to talk tomorrow.”

“Hm, good.” Renjun leans up to press a kiss to the side of his mouth. “Maybe I’ll finally have some peace and quiet.”

Donghyuck snorts. “Please.”

Renjun kisses him properly, then, running his tongue along the swell of his lips. It feels oddly gentle, after Renjun’s dick had breached the same space so aggressively. But it’s nice. Donghyuck kisses back and snakes an arm around his waist, pulling him closer.

“You taste weird,” Renjun says when they pull apart.

“You mean _you_ taste weird,” Donghyuck giggles. “That’s your jizz you’re tasting, baby.”

Renjun’s nose scrunches up. “Disgusting.”

Donghyuck only laughs harder. “You’re the one who kissed me!”

“Well you’re the one who swallowed. Seriously, who does that? Isn’t that gross?”

“What, would you rather I spit it all over the bed? That’s just more mess to clean up,” Donghyuck chuckles. “And it’s not so bad. You get used to the sour taste after a while.”

“Slut.”

“Only for you, babe.”

Renjun scoffs.

They lay there in silence for a while, basking in the afterglow and catching their breath. Donghyuck is tired, but he knows that Renjun must be even more so. That’s one advantage to letting him take over for once - he doesn’t have to exert nearly as much energy.

Renjun is falling asleep. Donghyuck wishes he could let him be, but he knows how angry his boyfriend will be if he wakes up tomorrow caked in sweat and filth.

“We should clean up,” Donghyuck says, gently rousing Renjun. “Wanna take a shower?”

Renjun blinks, sleepy. “Together?”

“Why not? Saves water and time. And hey, maybe we could go for a round two.” He wiggles his eyebrows, and Renjun swats at his shoulder, cheeks flushing red once more.

“Lee Donghyuck, you are insatiable,” he squeaks.

Donghyuck raises a brow. “So you _don’t_ want me to fuck you against the shower wall?”

Renjun is quiet for a moment, as if contemplating the proposition. Donghyuck knows he’s already won when he disentangles himself from the sheets and holds out a hand.

“...lead the way,” Renjun says.

Donghyuck grins.

“That’s what I thought.”

**Author's Note:**

> [twt](https://twitter.com/dreamrunmp3) || [cc](https://curiouscat.me/dreamrunmp3)


End file.
